fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonticus
Tonticus (トンティカス Tontikasu)'' is a large Leviathan. Physiology Tonticus is a beautiful blue and black color. It's resembles the Glaucus atlanticus. It's head is blunt, and looks slightly similar to the unknown wyvern skull that Shogun Ceanataurs sometimes wears. It's teeth are serrated, like a shark's. Red spikes run down it's back. It's long tail is tiped with four blue thagomizers. Where the cerata usually are on the real life nudibranch are now claws that become completely unsheathed when underwater. On land, the claws and thagomizers are just a normal grey color, but underwater they turn yellow, a sign that they've become charged with electricity. Their eyes are red. Abilities Tonticus has the ability to shoot massive beams of water at foes. It takes a while to charge up, but can devastate hunters if they don't get out of the way or aren't prepared. They can use their claws on land, but in water they can cause Thunderblight. When enraged, it will cause Paralysis instead. Before it does a biting attack, it will roar to stop hunters in order to stop hunters from getting out the way. Some other, minor attacks include body smashes, charges, and hipchecks. Whenever it uses it's hipcheck move, it will always trip, no matter if it's tired or not. It's most succesful attack, by far, is it's Sea Burst attack. Tonticus will roar, and then start charging up it's attack. When it's down charging up, it will jump up. When it hits the ground, it will shoot three large balls of water. These fall in random order, similar to Dire Miralis's meteor attack. These can almost one shot hunters if their unprepared. In High Rank, Sea Burst will cause Thunderblight, and in G-Rank Thunderblight will be replaced with Paralysis. Quest Info 'Low Rank High Rank G-Rank' Introduction Deserted Island: Area 11 (The Stinging Beast) It all seems quiet underwater. Sharqs swim around, waiting for their next meal. Suddenly, the sharqs scatter. The reason? A Ludroth. It had rolled a sharq onto it's back, knowing that it would enter a kind of "sleep mode" when turned over. Just as the Ludroth was going to finish the job, however, the hunter dives into the area. They stare at each other. The Ludroth hisses and charges, leaving behind it's potentially dangerous prey. Just as the Ludroth was about to bite down on the hunter however, it hears zapping behind it. Looking back, it notices a paralysed sharq sinking down to the bottom. It abandons it's hunter prey and swims down curiously. Before it could reach it, however, it becomes paralysed as well and sinks to the bottom. The hunter looks down, confused. Suddenly, a shadowy shape rises behind him/her. It roars. The fight with Tonticus has begun. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Bottom Feet Wyvern * Infraorder: Stinging Sea-Slug Wyvern * Family: Tonti Tonticus is a Leviathan with paralyzing toxins. It has no known relatives Habitat Range The Tonticus lives in the Flooded Forest, Deserted Island, and Misty Peaks. There have been reports of them living in the Underwater Ruins, although this has yet to be confirmed. Ecological Niche Although not very high on the food chain, predators prefer to leave Tonticus alone. In fact, it was thought to have no predators until recently, when a Abyssal Lagiacrus was found eating one. It seems to have a symbiotic relationship with Zinogre, although no one is sure what either of them get from this relationship. Biological Adaptations Along with paralysing claws, which it obtains from eating jellyfish, Tonticus have highly developed Aqua Sacs, allowing it to shoot water beams even stronger than, say, Plesioth. Eyewitnesses say that they've seen Plesioth killed just from being shot by a water beam from a Tonticus. It's bright colors are warning to how dangerous these Leviathans can be. Along with having gills, Tonticus have lungs to walk on land. Behavior Tonticus is rather peaceful, usually only attacking when it needs to. Eyewitnesses say that they've seen groups of rather large Tonticus feading on weakened or dead Ceadeus, but this is yet to be confirmed. Interactions with the Frenzy Virus Frenzied Tonticus can be Frenzied. It's normally blue skin will now be a dark purple, and it's black stripes will become red. Apex Apex Tonticus has been confirmed. During this state, Tonticus will now obtain two new attacks. '''Ghastly Claw '- Tonticus will only do this attack on land. It will rear back and unsheath it's claws, something that usually it only does underwater. It will then leap into the air and slam it's claws in the ground. A trail of the Frenzy Virus will then trail from it's claws to a wall. Anyone who steps in this trail will be damged and Frenzied. 'Frenzy Whirlpool '- Tonticus can only do this attack underwater. It will start spinning around chaoticly, the frenzy scattering all over the place. It will then roar and will send fast-moving tornadoes in every direction. If hit, these tornadoes will inflict Frenzy. Carves and Breakable Parts Breakable Parts Claws Head Tail (Sever) Carves Tonticus Scale: A scale from a Tonticus. Although it doesn't generate electricity through it's scales, one's hand may be zapped randomly. Tonticus Carapace: This armor may not be that durable, but to a Tonticus, it's considered legendary. Tonticus Claw: A claw that become charged when underwater. If you take one underwater, then you're a fool. Toni Aqua Sac: Special Aqua Sac that comes from a Tonticus. If you squeeze one, enough water to flood a Palicoe Village will come out. Tonticus Tooth: A tooth from a Leviathan. It's able to inflict small cuts on humans, but can easily destroy a jellyfish in a split second. Trivia * The idea of Tonticus feeding on dead or weakened Ceadeus was based on the series Chased by Sea Monsters. On one of the episodes, after being bombarded by attacks by different sea predators, a Leedsitchys finally succumbed to it's wounds. The body was later found by a pod of Liopluerodon, which then feed on the carcass. * Despite being based on an invertebrate, Tonticus is a vertebrate. * Tonticus's roar requires Earplugs to blocCategory:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:Adoptable Page